Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2/DLC
All of the missions (for Japan and overseas) are free of charge. Mission Set Number 1 Three original missions. *'The Lost 1' ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Psyco Gundam, Quin Mantha, Dark Gundam *'The Lost 2' ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Satellite ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Big Zam, Psyco Gundam Mk-II, Alpha Azieru *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Space Edition' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: A Baoa Qu ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". Mission Set Number 2 Three original missions. *'War!?' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Reccoa, Sarah ::Reward - licenses for Strike Freedom Gundam and Infinite Justice Gundam. *'Holy cow! Look at all this sweet junk! 1' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Ancient Ruins ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char, Jerid, Ramba *'Holy cow! Look at all this sweet junk! 1' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char, Quess, Lalah Mission Set Number 3 Four original missions. *'Focus!' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Kilimanjaro ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam Mk-II ::Reward - licenses for Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II. *'Decisions... Decisions...' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam III Surface Edition!' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". ::Reward - friendship ratings with all characters increases. *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam III Space Edition!' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". ::Reward - friendship ratings with all characters increases. Japan Exclusive Missions These missions were not made available overseas and are available only on Japan's servers. Four of these missions are tied to festivities celebrated in Japan. *'Red and White Mobile Suit New Years Battle (Red Group)' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - Char ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Char's Gelgoog. *'Red and White Mobile Suit New Years Battle (White Group)' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - Amuro ::Enemy/Enemies - Char ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Gundam Mk-II (A.E.U.G colors). *'Bean-Throwing Festival! ~Hunting Demon version~' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Laboratory ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Hyaku Shiki. *'Bean-Throwing Festival! ~Escaping Demon version~' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Laboratory ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Zeong. *'My Lovely Valentine' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Underground Hall ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - allies for battle automatically raise one friendship rank upon completion. External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category: Downloadable Content